En el Mundo de las Sombras
by Lapson
Summary: Spoilers de la confrontación final entre Kira y L. El fanfic parte desde ese punto, y se enfoca en L y Light. ¿Cambiará para siempre el mundo humano y el mundo Shinigami? Cuando las dos mentes más brillantes se juntan, todo puede pasar.
1. Sombra del Alma

Remu iba a morir. Sólo él lo sabía. Kira había ganado... y de qué manera. Remu estaba forzado a matar a L, y al hacerlo se quitaría su propia vida. Un shinigami no puede matar para salvar una vida.

Pero todavía tenía libertad de acción. Tomó una decisión, una que pocas veces se había tomado en la historia del mundo de los shinigamis. Podía no significar nada. Podía cambiar para siempre el mundo Humano y Shinigami. Remu había escrito el nombre de L. Y ahora, en sus últimos segundos de vida, escribió la causa de muerte: Desterrado al Mundo de las Sombras.

--

L moría. Al hacer efecto el Death Note, la mayoría de los humanos perdía todo sentído de sí mismo. L era demasiado consciente para hacerlo. Así, mientras caía, pudo ver la sonrisa de Kira y comprender su significado. Sin embargo, esto fue todo lo que pudo hacer; todos sus musculos inertes. La confusión invadió la habitación, pero ya la consciencia de L había abandonado su cuerpo.

--

L miró a su alrededor. Su mente analítica intentó comprender el significado de lo que veía, pero ni siquiera su genio bastaba para hacerlo.

-De todos modos, estoy muerto -dijo, mordiendose el pulgar. Esto le parecía lo único seguro. Apretó los dientes y el pulgar le dolió. Apretó más fuerte y sintió sangre. Almacenó esta información para más tarde.

Dio una vuelta en torno a sí mismo, apreciando el paisaje. Rocas de formas que nunca había imaginado y de un material nunca visto. El cielo gris con matices extraños.

-Alienígenas -se le ocurrió para describirlos.

El viento susurraba en lenguas indescifrables. L se dejó caer sobre su trasero.

Al poco rato, ya se hallaba completamente aburrido. Se acostó mirando al cielo y comenzó a pensar en su vida. Nuevamente se aburrió. El caso Kira. Así que por fin había fracasado en un caso. Bueno, a menos que Near y Mello... pero no, aunque su plan de contingencia funcionara, él, L, había sido vencido. Nada podía cambiarlo. Pasó varias horas recordando todos los pasos que había tomado, las teorías que había creado, las interrogantes que aún le quedaban.

Sintió pasos. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, sus piernas cruzadas. Alguien caminaba lentamente, avanzando directamente hacia él. Los ojos de L se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Frente a él, con los botones de más arriba de su camisa abiertos, se encontraba Yagami Light.

-Hola, Ryuzaki.

-Ki... kira.

-Te equivocas. No soy Kira.

L se puso de pie, sus brazos colgando.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? -dijo L, que, aunque no se notaba, comenzaba a enfadarse-. Acabas de revelarte como Kira, asesinandome, y sólo puedes...

-No soy Kira. Pero Yagami Light lo es.

L se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en miles de posibilidades.

-Mira mis ojos -dijo Light, y L subió la mirada. Se miraron directamente, y sólo mediante sus ojos se comprendieron más que lo que cualquier par de personas normales podría hacerlo aunque conversaran por horas.

-Lo acepto -dijo L-. Hay dos Yagami Light. Uno es Kira, o está poseído por él, y el otro eres tú. Tú me ayudaste con la investigación, tú... fuiste mi primer amigo.

Light asintió.

-Si puedes aceptarlo, entonces podrás creer mi historia. Desde la última vez que nos vimos, en el mundo humano, he descubierto muchas cosas. Para empezar, te diré cómo Kira mata a las personas.

L sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé. El Death Note. Conocí a Ryuk, leí las instrucciones. Descubrí a Kira... cuando consiguió matarme.

Light se llevó la mano al rostro compungido.

-Si quieres contarme algo nuevo -continuó L-. Dime cómo es que hay dos Yagami Light.

Light se miró las manos.

-No estoy seguro... pero tengo una teoría. Verás, cuando un humano pierde el Death Note, pierde todos los recuerdos asociados a este. Nuestros recuerdos nos definen, somos lo que somos gracias a ellos... podrías llamarlos el Alma. Así, cuando Kira cedió la propiedad del Death Note, esos recuerdos, su alma, abandonaron su cuerpo... y, esta es una teoría, vinieron a este mundo.

Pero algo nuevo, un nuevo ser, un set diferente de recuerdos debió ocupar su cuerpo. Ese era yo. Un alma diferente, tal vez una copia de un mundo en que nunca recibí el Death Note. Tal vez un alma nueva, o un residuo de lo que era Yagami Light antes de corromperse. Lo cierto es que viví en el mundo humano, ocupando ese cuerpo... hasta que Kira volvió. Al tocar el Death Note, su alma, los recuerdos de este, volvieron.

Creo que un alma puede ganar recuerdos sin verse alterada. Así, Kira absorbió todos mis nuevos recuerdos, el encarcelamiento, la prueba, la investigación, el cuartel general... y yo recibí los suyos. Cuando Kira volvió al cuerpo de Yagami Light, el alma que en esos momentos lo ocupaba, yo, se vió forzada a abandonar el mundo humano. Sin embargo, no cesé de existir. Y tú, L, tampoco lo has hecho. Esto, no puedo imaginar qué significa.

-Yo tampoco -dijo L, que había escuchado con la máxima atención-. Pero tengo el presentimiento que, juntos, podremos averiguarlo, Light.


	2. Sombras incompletas

-Yagami Light, ¿Qué sabes del lugar en que nos encontramos? -preguntó L, volviendo a contemplar el bizarro paisaje.

-No mucho. Su nombre es 'El mundo de las Sombras'. Este paisaje se extiende por todo lugar que he recorrido. Sin embargo, no me he alejado mucho desde el lugar en que aparecí.

-¿Dónde apareciste?

-Un par de kilómetros al norte. Cuando llegaste, pude ver una especie de estrella fugaz que caía por aquí.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuánto has explorado?

-Una decena de kilómetros hacia todos los puntos cardinales. Luego he regresado.

-¿Y dices que todo es igual? Me pregunto por qué te has molestado en regresar.

-Esto tendrás que verlo por ti mismo. Se trata de Misa.

--

Mientras recorrían la distancia a través de las extrañas rocas, L lanzó un gemido de cansancio.

-Creo que ha habido un error, Yagami Light. Mis piernas me duelen, me falta el aliento...

-Es por esa pose extraña que mantienes todo el tiempo -dijo Light, y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, uno de ellos sonrió en el mundo de las sombras.

-Me refiero a que este parece ser mi cuerpo normal. Antes, me mordí el dedo y sangré.

-Sí, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las rocas. Sin embargo, creo que estos no son cuerpos humanos.

L se detuvo, tomó un mechón de pelo de su frente e intentó mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-También puede ser que este mundo tenga leyes de naturaleza propia. En todos estos días desde que llegué aquí, no he comido nada.

L examinó el cuerpo de Light. No se veía diferente al Light-Kira que había sonreído con su muerte. Su mente inquisitiva se hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y has ido al baño?

Light puso una cara rara.

-Tampoco.

L se tocó el estomago.

-Aunque digas eso, ahora no me vendría mal un cono de vainilla.

-He dicho que no es necesario comer. Sin embargo, he sentido hambre muchas veces. Creo que... sólo desaparece. Cómo si olvidar el hambre la hiciera desaparecer.

L gruñó. No creía que pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente los bocadillos de Watari.

-Ya falta poco -dijo Light-. Ya pueden verse algunos adelante.

L subió a la roca en que se encontraba Light, y miró con mucha sorpresa. ¡Podía ver personas! Había cerca de una docena, de pie, repartidas por el paisaje. No estaban inmóviles, pero se mantenían en sus locaciones.

-Yagami Light, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-No lo sé.

--

Siguieron avanzando, pero L se separó de la línea recta que recorría Light, hasta enfrentar a una de las personas. Se trataba de un individuo joven, con barba, y una mirada perdida en el infinito. Llevaba un extraño abrigo de pieles. ¿Se trataría de un bárbaro? Había otra cosa extraña en él. L se ladeó de un lado a otro, hasta estar seguro. ¡Podía ver a través de él! Su trasparencia era débil, pero inquietante.

-¿Holograma? -preguntó L. Light había llegado hasta él.

-No, puedes tocarlo.

L avanzó más.

-Hola... este... ¿Blagdesh?... ¿Desht?

El hombre comenzó a hablar, sin fijar su mirada. L intentó interactuar, aunque no hablaba su idioma. Al poco rato se dió por vencido.

-Repite lo mismo todo el rato -le dijo a Light.

-Todos son así.

L dio un paso hacia adelante. Apoyó una mano al pecho del hombre, y empujó. El hombre cayó sobre su trasero.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -preguntó Light, sorprendido.

-Investigo.

El hombre seguía con su mirada perdida. Se levantó y continuó con su perorata.

L cogió la cabeza del hombre y miró directamente a sus ojos.

-Voy a besarte... I'm going to kiss you...

Continuó en varios idiomas. Finalmente se dio por vencido.

-Es un buen truco -dijo Light. Seguramente podrías notar una reacción aunque fingiera no oírlo. Pero aunque te entendiera, creo que no reaccionaría.

-Dime, Yagami Light, Misa está...

Light le dió la espalda, y siguió avanzando. L lo siguió, contemplando su nuca de modo inquisitivo.

--

Llegaron hasta una gran roca. L pudo reconocer algo extraño a un costado de esta. Era lo más parecido a una construcción que hubiera visto en el mundo de las sombras.

-¿Yagami Light, tú has apilado esas rocas?

-Sí... No quería que le diera... el viento puede ser muy fuerte en ocaciones.

Entraron a la ruca de piedra. Allí se encontraba Misa... o algo que se le parecía. Tenía la misma mirada del hombre. Sin embargo, al entrar Light, dijo su nombre.

-Light... Oh, Light...

Este la miró con compasión. L avanzó hasta quedar frente a Misa.

-¿Misa-chan? ¿Puedes oírme?

-Ryuzaki...

L se sorprendió, y miró a Light. Este también parecía soprendido. Misa continuó hablando.

-...pero... Misa quiere a Kira. Pero Ryuzaki, dices que Light... claro que Misa prefiere a Light. Si Light quiere que Misa...

-¿Misa-chan? Miráme, soy Ryuzaki. ¿Puedes verme?... aquí está Yagami Light, ¿puedes verlo?

Misa continuó repitiendo lo mismo. Kira es bueno. Pero si Light quiere que Misa... entonces Misa hará feliz a Light, aunque Kira...

-Conmigo es lo mismo -respondió Light-. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo me encuentro consciente, y Misa está así? A veces me pregunto si yo no soy diferente a ellos... y sólo creo que lo soy porque estoy atrapado en mi propio mundo interno.

-No, Yagami Light. Tú tienes plena consciencia. Te lo dice un observador objetivo. Sobre Misa... creo que tengo una explicación.

-Te escucho.

-Se basa en tu teoría de los recuerdos como almas. Tú eres diferente a Kira hasta en lo más básico. Tal vez porque juraste atraparlo, tal vez porque los del equipo de investigación te hicimos evolucionar de modo diferente... el asunto es que hay tanta distancia entre tú y Kira como entre dos personas cualesquiera. Con Misa es diferente. La Misa con sus recuerdos del Death Note borrados no era esencialmente distinta a la Misa-segundo Kira. Por lo tanto, nunca llegó a desarrollarse como un alma propia.

-Pero esta Misa...

-Escucha lo que dice. Es básicamente sus pensamientos de la vez que le pedí ayuda con el caso tercer-kira. Ella, teniendo que elegir entre Kira y tú, decidió que tu felicidad era más importante, y nos ayudó a capturar al tercer kira. Este es el mayor punto de diferencia entre Misa con recuerdos y Misa sin recuerdos. Misa con recuerdos nunca tuvo que elegir entre los dos, pues te conoció como Kira y...

-Conoció a Kira como Kira... yo no... -interrumpió Light.

-Sí, lo siento -dijo Ryuzaki-. Conoció a Kira como Kira. En fin, existe este punto de diferencia... pero no alcanza para crear un alma nueva de Misa-chan.

Light bajó la cabeza. Tenía sentido.

-Light-kun, ¿Crees que todos esos hombres son gente que ha renunciado a sus Death Notes?

-No lo sé. Ryuk le dijo a Kira que otros cuadernos habían caído al mundo de los humanos. Pero no podría saberlo. Intenté conversar con todas las personas de por aquí, pero no saqué nada en claro.

-¿Las personas de por aquí? -preguntó Ryuzaki-. ¿Has visto a más personas?

-Sí. Los habitantes del mundo de las Sombras. Ellos me dijeron el nombre de este mundo. Eran viajeros. Tres individuos, ignoro si hombres, mujeres, o si tienen alguna diferencia. Largas túnicas de tela. Se dirigían al Norte, hacia una ciudad. No pude seguirlos por... Misa.

-Yagami Light, debemos conocer y entender este mundo... quiero que vayamos a esa ciudad.

Light quedó pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Misa? Ahora, con los recuerdos de Kira, recordaba cómo se habían conocido y cómo la había manipulado. Eran novios sólo porque Kira... pero ¡no! Tal vez sus sentimientos fueran falsos, pero en ese caso él, Yagami Light, era falso. Y aquí estaba, respirando y pensando.

-Sé que te es díficil, pero no puedes hacer nada por ella. La verdadera Misa se encuentra en el mundo humano y...

-Si es por eso, el verdadero Yagami Light también.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Yagami Light, sé que es estúpido tener esperanzas después de muerto... pero... pero si pudiera hacer algo... Tu juraste que atraparías a Kira. No espero que cumplas esa promesa después de muerto, pero... necesito tu ayuda, Yagami Light.

Light asintió. No podía seguir así, olvidando poco a poco los recuerdos que lo habían engendrado, hasta desaparecer como su hambre...

Avanzó hasta Misa. Tomó ambos lados de su cabeza. Le dió un beso en la frente.

-Adios, Misa. Cuando descubra todo, cuando sepa todo sobre este mundo, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí... regresaré.

Se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Pero algo lo detuvo. L tenía su mirada de completo interés, con una media sonrisa. Misa había agarrado la camisa de Light por la espalda.


	3. Avanzando a través de las sombras

El mundo de las sombras se extendía frente a ellos con su infinita y desierta melancolía. L, Light y Misa avanzaban a paso firme, pero lento. Misa necesitaba constante ayuda para sortear las escarpadas piedras que salpicaban todo el paisaje. Aunque su mirada seguía perdida en el vacío, se notaban cambios en ella. Ahora se mantenía en silencio, sólo respondiendo cuando le hablaban. Reconocía a Light y a L (como Ryuzaki), pero sólo hablaba sobre su elección de Light sobre Kira, como si su mente hubiera quedado atrapada en ese episodio de su vida. El principal cambio en ella era su determinación a seguir a Light donde quiera que este fuera.

Light tomó la mano de Misa, y tiró hasta que ella pudo subir a la altura en que se encontraban. L miró la escena con interés.

-Ese es un vestido bastante intersante -dijo-. ¿Dime, Yagami Light, lo habías visto antes?

-Ambos lo vimos -dijo Light-. Cuando Misa dijo que quería mostrarme su nuevo guardarropas.

-Vaya, creo que no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Light lo miró dudoso.

-En ese momento no lo parecías.

L rió.

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy un fan de Misa. No quería que te sintieras celoso.

-Es eso, ¿o nuevamente me estabas probando, Ryuzaki?

L borró su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es un hábito díficil de dejar. Otra pregunta, Yagami Light. ¿Cuando llegaste a este mundo, Misa ya estaba aquí?

-Sí. Ya veo a dónde querías llegar. Quieres determinar en qué momento Misa recuperó sus recuerdos del Death Note. Descartando el momento en que ella nos mostró este vestido por primera vez, o alguno posterior a mi llegada aquí, tendría que ser durante alguno de sus otros trabajos como modelo. En particular, estaba usando ese vestido durante la reunión con el grupo Yotsuba. Creo que no podría recordar otra ocación tan especifica. El manejo del nuevo guardarropas era responsabilidad de Matsuda.

-Supongo que no hay muchas posibilidades de hacer contacto con él. A menos que Kira...

Light le dirigió una mirada muy seria.

-Lo siento, creo que no fue una buena broma. Volviendo a lo anterior, ¿Crees que fue Remu quién le devolvió sus recuerdos a Misa?.

Durante la travesía, Light había compartido toda la historia del Death Note con L. Así es cómo L conocía la existencia de Remu. Light había expuesto los pensamientos, las emociones, las maquinaciones de Kira, todo lo que había recordado al mezclarse sus recuerdos con el asesino de miles. Sin embargo, al terminar su historia, ambos habían quedado en silencio por largo tiempo. Tenían los hechos, pero aún quedaba mucho por especular. Esta era la primera vez que lo hacían. ¿Creía Light que Remu devolvió sus recuerdos a Misa?

-No veo otra opción. Pero, de haber hecho que Misa entrara en contacto con su Death Note, no podría haber hecho que recuperara sus recuerdos: sólo le serviría para hacer que Misa pudiera ver a Remu. Esto debido a que el Death Note todavía tenía como dueño a Yosuke Higuchi.

L consideró esto, mirando el extraño cielo unos momentos.

-Tal vez esto explica mejor por qué esta Misa no está consciente como tú, Yagami Light. Suponiendo que Remu sólo pudo explicarle con palabras su vida anterior, los recuerdos recuperados y los recuerdos suplantados fueron parciales, pobremente transmitidos. Ergo, un alma incompleta.

Light asintió nuevamente. Estaba de acuerdo con la lógica, si bien era pura especulación.

Miró a L y notó algo extraño. Una mirada de complicidad. ¿Había señalado hacia un determinado lugar con sus ojos?

Light decidió desviar su camino, siguiendo la mirada de L. Se introdujeron por entre unas rocas cercanas, que formaban una especie de corredor. Al hacerlo, tuvieron que acortar mucho la distancia normal entre ellos. L lo aprovechó para acercarse a su rostro. Susurró en su oído.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.

-Lo sé -respondió Light, del mismo modo-. Por lo menos desde que encontramos a Misa.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, pero no creo que sea un habitante de las sombras. Siento una especie de atmósfera diferente.

-Si, es una persona humana -afirmó L-. Lo que sientes, es su instinto asesino.

Terminaron de recorrer el corredor formado por las piedras, y volvieron a separarse, de forma natural. Toda la conversación en susurros duró pocos segundos, y a esa distancia podían estar seguros que no fue notada.

--

Pero se equivocaban. Por muy inteligentes que fueran, por toda la aguzada percepción que tenían, L y Light no tenían el tipo de entrenamiento y habilidades de una ex-agente del FBI. La conversación no había pasado desapercibida y, aunque era efectivamente imposible escucharla a esa distancia, Naomi Misora supo de qué se trataba. Había dejado que notaran que los seguía a propósito.

No sólo aquellos que habían perdido sus recuerdos acababan en el mundo de las sombras. Sin embargo, requería circunstancias muy especiales. Durante los meses que su cuerpo había estado vivo sólo en sentido literal, por las instrucciones de muerte especificadas por Kira, su mente, desplazada, no había muerto del todo. La desesperación por existir, por detener a Kira, por vengar a Ray... todo esto había fijado la sombra de su alma. Pero no había podido volver a su cuerpo, y este ya había dejado de existir. Misora pensó que estaba condenada a esta semi-existencia, atrapada en el mundo de las sombras. Ahora, tenía la posibildad de cumplir su promesa de vengaza.

-Te mataré, Yagami Light, te mataré... Kira -susurró, mientras perseguía a su presa.

--

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Judi-chan, gracias por tus animos y tu crítica (pues son importantes para mejorar). Intentaría describir mejor el mundo de las sombras, pero en realidad no hay mucho material para hacerlo, jeje. Tal vez al llegar a la ciudad.

Gracias Danielalynx, por tu review, aunque debo admitir que me ha dado algo de miedo no poder lograr que este fic cumpla el potencial que dices que tiene... la verdad siempre guateo bastante en medio de los fics. De hecho nunca he terminado ninguno XP.

Sobre tu inquietud, Kasumi Matsuyama, lamento informarte que no, este no es un fanfic yaoi. A menos que sea cierto que los personajes realmente pueden escapar al control del escritor. -Lapson mira con inquietud la creciente cercanía de L y Light- -ey, suéltense!!- Esto debido a que seguramente lo echaría todo a perder: soy heterosexual. Lo sé, es una fomedad, pero que se le va a hacer TTTT.

Avance del siguiente capítulo: ehm, primero tiene que ocurrírseme. Pero ya tengo algunas ideas. Sólo digamos que creo que Death Note podría tener algo más de acción y, ehm, de persecuciones, y... y de precipicios. De explosiones, desnudos frontales, intriga internacional y ninjas también, pero esto lo dejaremos para más tarde, ok?.

Lapson.


	4. En la Soledad de las Sombras

Capítulo 5.

En la Soledad de las Sombras.

--

-¡Estás loco! -gritó Light.

-Yagami Light, harás lo que te ordeno -dijo L. Su voz no se había alzado, pero mostraba una fiera determinación.

-Primero me haces abandonarla porque dices que no es más que una sombra, y ahora que ha demostrado ser mucho más, ¿quieres que vuelva a dejarla atrás? Peor aún, ¿Que la aprisione?.

-Es por su propio bien -afirmó L-. No sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante. Debemos impedir su movimiento, de lo contrario, nos seguirá.

Misa parecía reaccionar ante las emociones fuertes. Se había refugiado detrás de Light, tomando su brazo.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Sabía que te pondrías así... esperé a llegar a este punto para poder continuar solo, en caso que desistieras.

Light cogió la camisa de L, dando un fuerte tirón.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste sobre necesitar mi ayuda, todo era una mentira para conseguir que te guiara a la ciudad?

L se soltó bruscamente.

-Así es. No entiendo cómo podías creer que confiaba en tí, después de todo. Si realmente quieres que crea en tí, tendrás que pasar esta prueba. Abandónala. De venir con nosotros, no será más que un obstaculo.

Las negras nubes sobre ellos se arremolinaban frenéticamente, preparando una tormenta. El viento cálido los golpeaba con fuerza. L se preguntó si este lugar, el mundo de las sombras, reaccionaba ante las emociones. Los relámpagos que salpicaban el cielo ciertamente parecían emular la confrotación entre los dos. Deseó poder preguntarle a Light su opinión al respecto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debían llevar esto hasta el fínal. Y, después de todo, aunque realmente hubiese sido provocada por ellos, la tormenta sólo podía haberse originado por los gritos y las gesticulaciones: no había enojo real tras las fuertes palabras.

Habían llegado al final de la representación. Light empujó a L, que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, y se llevó a Misa en dirección perpendicular a la que habían estado siguiendo. L lo contempló alejarse unos momentos. ¿Habría parecido real? La historia de abandonar a Misa había sido una buena excusa. Se puso de pie, y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones. se puso en marcha, en dirección opuesta a la de Light.

--

Misora observó la separación del grupo con una sonrisa. Su plan había funcionado. Había dejado que Kira y el chico que lo acompañaba (¿un tal Ryuzaki?) notaran que los perseguía, sin hacerlo demasiado obvio. (Por la chica no había que preocuparse: no era más que una sombra). Se lo habían tragado. Y habían actuado cómo esperaba.

Misora juntó las manos, como si empuñara algo. Ya casi podía sentirlo. No, ya podía sentirlo, sino ¿cómo sabía que existía?. Desde que había visto a Kira en ese mundo, había deseado... herirlo, matarlo... ¿Pero cómo? En esos momentos juntaba sus manos. Era extrañamente reconfortante, cómo si sólo imaginar un cuchillo entre sus dedos... Pero era más que eso. En uno de esos momentos, observó su sombra, y allí, entre sus manos... La sorpresa hizo que se desconcentrara, y la figura del cuchillo había desaparecido.

Pero no lo había olvidado. Misora juntaba las manos, y, poco a poco, su sed de venganza iba tomando forma. Cuando se encontrara cara a cara con Kira, estaría lista. Sólo había un nombre para ella. Némesis.

--

L escaneó la configuración del camino y se decidió por un corredor de roca. Era importante esconder sus intenciones: debía aparentar que su objetivo era la ciudad, demorándose lo más posible. La persona que los perseguía se había decidido por él. Por lo tanto, Light debía convertirse en el acechador, una vez que notara que había dejado de ser acechado.

Sintió el viento en la cara, y notó un olor extraño. Una especie de humo. Era una señal inequivoca de que se acercaba a la ciudad. Era atemorizante. En toda su vida, había tratado con muchos tipos de personas, y le había resultado fácil manejar a la mayoría de ellas. Pero todas ellas habían sido seres humanos...

De todas formas, tendría que guardar su nerviosismo para más tarde. Ahora, debía concentrarse en la figura que los perseguía.

Esta presencia, este impulso asesino, su forma de acechar... L ya se había formado una imagen mental de aquella persona. Le recordaba a alguien... ¿pero a quién?. Fingió tropezarse, y miró fugazmente hacia atrás. Extraño... por la configuración del camino, y considerando la habilidad del oponente... debía haberlo visto. ¿No estaba allí?. Entonces supo a quién le recordaba.

Andrew McCornnick, el asesino de Montgomery. Ese había sido un caso bastante fácil, para las dificultades que le había estado causando al FBI. Pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver Andrew con todo esto? Era imposible después de todo, a menos que se tratara de una extraña coincidencia. Si no podía ser Andrew, debía ser sólo un parecido... o... ¡¿una imitación?!. El cerebro de L trabajó a velocidad luz. Los implicados en el caso Montgomery, las victimas, los ágentes. ¡Naomi Misora! La conección le golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo. ¡Ella había trabajado como carnada!. ¡Había aprendido y analizado los movimientos descuidados del asesino!. L se dió media vuelta, y comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad. A los pocos segundos, muy a la distancia, escuchó el grito de Misa.


	5. Venganza Diseminada

Capítulo 6

Venganza Diseminada

--

Misa volvió a interponerse entre Light y su atacante.

Misora retrocedió. ¿Quién era esta chica y por qué luchaba tan frenéticamente por salvar a Kira?. Ya le había causado varios cortes no intencionales a la chica, y esta vez fue uno bastante feo. Como había sido un ataque vertical, desde una posición baja, el corte había alcanzado a Misa en su muslo derecho. Bueno, por lo menos ahora no podría continuar interponiéndose. Misora se acercó, cambiando a Némesis de su mano dominante, para lanzar a Misa a un lado de una vez por todas. Pero era inútil. Light ya la había quitado de en medio, suave, pero energicamente. Misa observó la escena con una expresión de miedo que era lejos la más consciente que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-Veo que te queda algo de decencia, Kira -dijo Misora, regresando Némesis a su mano dominante.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Yo no soy...

Pero, como cada vez que intentaba explicarse, Light se vio interrumpido por una sucesión de ataques. No era capaz de evitar completamente las estocadas, que dejaban marcas por su piel. Se daba cuenta que su única opción era desarmar a la mujer, pero no veía oportunidad, debido al entrenamiento que Misora había recibido en el FBI. ¡Ahí! Estiró su mano, pero sólo atrapó aire. Había sido una finta expertamente ejecutada, y Misora aprovechó el desequilibrio de Light para lanzarlo al suelo. Este cayó de rodillas, a su completa merced.

La estocada avanzó directa a su cuello, pero no alcanzó su destino. El brazo de Misora recibió todo el peso de una persona. L había llegado desde arriba de una de las paredes de piedra del claro, observado la situación, y hecho lo único que alcanzaba en ese momento decisivo: se arrojó encima de Misora.

Esta rodó por el suelo, incorporandose un par de metros a la derecha. Se había alejado para evaluar el cambio en la situación.

L se levantó algo más torpemente.

-Por favor detente -dijo sacudiéndose el polvo-. Esta persona, a pesar de ser idéntico en apariencia, no es el Kira que mató a Ray Penbar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡Quitaré todo lo que se interponga en el camino de Némesis!

-¿Uh? -alcanzó a musitar L, antes de ser lanzado hacia atrás por la lluvia de estocadas de Misora. Apenas tenía tiempo de pensar, pero el nombre le dio curiosidad. "Némesis". El espíritu de la venganza divina ante aquellos que sucumben al "hubris", el orgullo y autoconfianza ilimitados. Ciertamente parecía apropiado para Kira. ¿Pero a quién se refería Misora? Némesis es una encarnación de la venganza, no un sentimiento. ¿Ella misma? No parecía encajar con lo que conocía de Misora. ¿El cuchillo? Había algo sobre este que lo ponía nervioso. No era una aura asesina, sino... simplemente, de venganza.

Tal vez por encontrarse en una realidad tan extraña, parecía que su percepción se había... expandido. Lo sobrenatural parecía a flor de piel. De pronto no le quedaba ninguna duda. El cuchillo era Némesis. Y esto resultaba sumamente peligroso... no se detendría ante nada.

Pero no era el momento. Debía concentrarse por completo en detener a Misora.

-¡Soy L! -exclamó al primer respiro-. Naomi Misora. El caso McCornnick. Montgomery. Tu placa del FBI: 218-375.

Hubo una duda en Misora, y los ataques se detuvieron. L se relajó un poco... pero ¡no! Misora volvió a lanzar una estocada de la nada, y L trastabilló al esquivarla.

-¡No! ¡Kira puede controlar a las personas! -gritó Misora-. Esto sólo significa que llegó a L... ¡Y eso lo hace más peligroso! ¡Esto debe acabar aquí y ahora!

Misora se lanzó con una furia imparable hacia Light, que sólo había alcanzado a levantarse momentos antes, y atacó.

-¿¡Aquí y ahora!? -gritó L-. Piense, Agente Naomisora... Si fuera Kira, ya estaría muerto. ¡Todos estamos muertos!

Más que la información anterior, esto hizo que Misora reaccionara. Durante el caso McCornnick se había comunicado con L a través de una terminal. Al principio había resentido bastante la interfaz tan impersonal, pero poco a poco había llegado a sentir al ser humano que había al otro lado. "Piense, Agente Naomisora". L lo había dicho bastantes veces, no en forma despectiva, sino como una especie de reprimenda, cuando sus sentimientos ante las atrocidades de McCornnick se interponían con su desempeño policial. L era el único que la llamó así en su vida, Naomisora, y al final del caso sintió un poco de pena saber que probablemente no volvería a escuchar ese apodo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había comenzado el ataque definitivo, ambas manos en Némesis. Conectó limpiamente con el estomago de Light, que se dobló hacia adelante por el golpe, y el impulso los llevó hacia una de las paredes de roca.

-¡Nooo! -gritó L, y por un momento sólo se escucharon los sollozos de Misa. Light había abierto completamente los ojos, en sorpresa, al recibir el certero golpe. Ahora su expresión comenzaba a relajarse. Misora retrocedió, y Light cayó de rodillas. Misora se observó las manos. No había sangre... no había... nada. Némesis había vuelto a esfumarse, como si nunca hubiera existido. En el momento crucial había desaparecido, junto a sus sentimientos de venganza ante la apelación desesperada de L.

Misora dio otro paso atrás... y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó L, acercandose a Light. Este puso sus manos en los hombros de L.

-Estoy bien.. sólo fue el shock. Por favor, ve a Misa...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Misa se había acercado a ellos, y se lanzó a abrazar a Light, llorando.

-Está bien, está bien... -dijo Light, acariciando su cabeza.

-Light... ¿Qué tan malherida quedó Misa?

-Pues... no se veía nada bien -dijo Light.

L examinó la herida en el muslo de Misa, que antes le había parecido tan grande, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Light, la herida... pensé que me había equivocado al evaluarla... ¡Pero se está cerrando!.

Light se separó un poco de Misa, y observó su rostro. Efectivamente, los cortes más pequeños habían desaparecido.

-Tienes razón. Está como nueva. Tal vez... así como desapareció el cuchillo...

-Némesis -dijo L. Observó por un momento a Light y a Misa, y luego se quedó pensativo, mirando el lugar por el que Misora había desaparecido a lo lejos.

--

Notas del Autor

Vuelvo después de bastante tiempo, con un pequeño capítulo. Creo que no he cumplido con el potencial, espero me disculpen. Bueno, mi creatividad tiene bastantes altibajos, es de esperar que esta sea la partida de un gran alti.

Lapson.


End file.
